℃maj9
|type = Album |artist = ℃-ute |japanese = |released = December 23, 2015 |Last = "COUNTDOWN JAPAN 13/14" Shutsuen Kinen! ℃-ute 12/30 Setlist Album Mini Compilation Album (2013) |Next = ℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION Last Best Album (2017) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, CD+BD |recorded = 2013–2015 |label = |Single1 = Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin |Single2 = Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all |Single3 = The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) |Single4 = I miss you / THE FUTURE |Single5 = The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare }} ℃maj9 (pronounced C Major Ninth) is the 9th studio album by ℃-ute. It was released on December 23, 2015 in 3 editions: 1 regular and 2 limited editions. Limited Edition A includes the group's May 29th live at the LIQUIDROOM ebisu in Tokyo, from their ℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour, on DVD. Limited Edition B includes a collection of the group's MVs on Blu-ray Disc. Tracklist CD Tracklist #℃maj9 #Iron Heart (アイアンハート) #Otoko to Onna to Forever (男と女とForever; Man and Woman and Forever) #Jounetsu Ecstasy (情熱エクスタシー; Passionate Ecstasy) #Digitalic→0 (LOVE) (デジタリック→0 (LOVE)) #Urayanjau (羨んじゃう; Jealousy) #Yokaze no Message (夜風のMessage; Message of the Night Wind) #Tokai no Hitorigurashi #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #Love take it all #The Power #Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) #I miss you #THE FUTURE #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #Gamusha LIFE #℃maj9 (reprise) ;Regular Edition Bonus Track Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (tofubeats remix) (ありがとう～無限のエール～（tofubeats remix）) Limited Edition A DVD Tracklist *Naruchika 2015 ℃-ute 5/29 @ Ebisu LIQUIDROOM #OPENING #Kacchoii Uta #Love take it all #MC #The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ #THE FUTURE #The Power #MC #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ #Sakura Chirari #Wakaretakunai... #MC #Tsugi no Kado wo Magare #Please, love me more! #Namida no Iro #Midnight Temptation #Aitte Motto Zanshin #Tokaikko Junjou #Kiss me Aishiteru #Dance de Bakoon! #MC #Bokura no Kagayaki #Chou WONDERFUL! #MC #SHINES (Encore) Limited Edition B Blu-ray Tracklist # Iron Heart (Music Video) # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (℃-ute Ver.) # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (℃-ute Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Album Information Concert Performances ;Iron Heart *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ - Yajima Maimi *Okai Chisato FC Live ③ ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2013-2018~ - Okai Chisato ;Otoko to Onna to Forever *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ ;Jounetsu Ecstasy *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ ;Digitalic→0 (LOVE) *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Urayanjau *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ - Suzuki Airi ;Yokaze no Message *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ - Yajima Maimi Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings *'Total Reported Sales:' 16,563* Trivia *The album was announced at the first show of the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ on October 17th. *"Jounetsu Ecstasy" by Nakamura Yoshiki was one of the demo songs for the ''music-ru TV ''contest that KOUGA (the composer of "Gamusha LIFE") won. The YouTube video of the song has been set to private since the album information was released. *The instrumental of "Urayanjau" is used in the introduction and the instrumental of "Digitalic→0 (LOVE)" is used in the opening of Hello! Project Station from January 27, 2016 (Episode #153) to March 29, 2017 (Episode #213). *Five of the new tracks on the album each feature a different member as the focus. **Yajima Maimi: Yokaze no Message **Nakajima Saki: Jounetsu Ecstasy **Suzuki Airi: Urayanjau **Okai Chisato: Otoko to Onna to Forever **Hagiwara Mai: Digitalic→0 (LOVE) *The track "℃maj9" was covered by Nakajima Takui on his self-cover album . References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Iron Heart, Otoko to Onna to Forever, Jounetsu Ecstasy, Digitalic→0, Urayanjau, Yokaze no Message es:℃maj9 Category:English Name Album Category:C-ute Albums Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2015 Albums Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Blu-rays Category:C-ute DVDs Category:C-ute Blu-rays